Fallen
by Hickumu
Summary: Jin and Touya have been double-crossed after a job, and now they're fighting for their lives. Outnumbered and exhausted, will they live to see another day? Or will the famous duo finally be separated for good? Songfic to Nickleback's "Fallen". Demon World


Yes. I wrote a songfic. Please don't hate me.

* * *

Fallen

"So-o, Touya…how many d'you think there are 'bout now?" asked Jin, landing beside his friend after a back-flip.

"About fifty, I think," said Touya calmly. He dropped down onto his knees, slamming his palms into the ground. Spikes of ice shot out of the ground, impaling several of the demons that had them backed up against the cliff. Allowing himself a grim smile at the dying screams, Touya straightened up, sword suddenly on his arm again. "Correction. About forty-five now."

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me…**_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'…**_

_**And all I need is you!**_

"Sheesh! An' we've been fightin' for 'bout how long?"

Touya shrugged, and was suddenly pounced on by two other demons. A brief, desperate struggle ensued before Touya regained his feet again, wiping blood out of his eyes. "A while," he said, smiling bitterly. "A _long _while…"

"Whod've thought that guy would go so weird just t'wipe us off th' map? I mean, we _did _his stupid job!"

"Yes. Then he had to pay us. How are you doing on energy?"

"Fine fine fine! I could keep goin' all day and a week after, y'know!"

"Right…"

Touya shook his head as another demon lunged for him. It was beheaded for the effort.

_He's exhausted. We both are._

_**I'm terrified of these four walls!**_

_**There iron bars can't hold my soul in!**_

_**And then…I reach for you!**_

_**Come please, I'm fallin'!**_

"But we'll make it 'cause we've always made it, eh Touya?"

Touya nodded. "Yes."

Jin spun one fist rapidly in a circle. **"TORNADO FIST!!"** he cried. One punch sent another four demons screaming to their grave. Touya smiled, but his happy expression quickly turned to horror.

"Jin, behind you!"

Jin turned, but too late. Three demons who had edged around the edge of the cliff leapt, all piling on the demon. Miraculously, Jin kept his footing, but the extra weight was too much for him to take to the air. He could barely even keep his balance, staggering as he tried to throw the attackers off his back. Touya ran towards his friend, sword at the ready, but another gang of demons mimicked their fellows by piling on his back, forcing him to the ground. But Touya could still see ahead of him. As he watched, Jin the Windmaster started to fall.

_**And then…I scream for you!**_

_**Hurry, I'm fallin'!**_

_**Show me what it's like **_

_**to be the last one standin'!**_

_**And teach me wrong from right!**_

_**I'll show you what I can be!**_

Touya focused. One, big blast. That was all he needed.

What he _got _was a brief blizzard. A roaring, howling, vengeful gale full of sharp fragments of ice that almost annihilated the remaining demons.

_If you wanna take out the Hands of the Devil, next time send some stronger assassins!_

That was what the cold, strategic center of him thought. The rest of him was paralyzed. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the edge of the cliff and stared down into the gorge bed far, far below.

_**And say it for me, say it to me!**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me!**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me!**_

Jin had often fought in the air before. Flying was as natural as breathing. However, this was the first time in many, many years that he was having to fight for his life _while falling_. He couldn't free enough of his mind from trying to stop the demons killing him to stop his fall.

_C'mon wind, c'mon c'mon c'mon! It's yer old pal Jin! Help me out!_

He almost managed it, but the claws arching for his face broke his concentration. He gripped the demon's wrist and punched it in the stomach, then kicked another in the head. "If I'm gonna go, I'm takin' you all with me!" he snarled.

There was no control involved in what Jin did next. There was desperation, and every drop of energy he had left. The wind, which had been doing nothing up until then, felt Jin's power and turned vengeful. It turned inwards, on the four falling figures, and began to attack. It cut, sliced, and howled its fury.

_I guess this is the only time I've felt what me enemies feel when I let loose on 'em! Didn't know it hurt __**this **__much!_

It was the first time he'd ever felt the cuts ferocious wind could cause. It was…odd.

_What a weird thing to think in a fix like this!_

And Jin and his foes continued to fall.

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me!**_

_**On these broken wings I've fallen!**_

_**And all…I need is you!**_

_I have to help him…_Touya thought, panicky. He almost jumped, but a part of him balked, and stopped his legs from moving. The cold center told him that he wouldn't be able to do anything if he jumped. There was no point in both of them ending up injured. He could take the slow way down, and do so much more good.

_This is no time to be logical! _Touya yelled at himself, trying to will his legs to move, but to no avail. The strategist inside of him refused to be overruled.

Touya hung his head, shamefaced, but began to search for a new way down. He found one, a steep path scattered with loose stones, but a path.

_Just stay alive until I get there, Jin. Don't die on me, now!_

A stone skittered under his foot, and Touya was forced to desperately grab at a jutting spar of stone. "Coward…" he whispered. "Touya, you _coward_."

He released the rock and continued down, but instead of stepping he used the loose stones to his advantage, sliding down the slope faster than he could ever walk. He touched down on the rocky floor of the ravine without farther incident.

Touya looked around, but Jin was nowhere to be seen. "Jin!" he called. "Come on, answer me!"

But there was no reply. His own voice echoed around and around the canyon, but it was still his own voice. Touya growled under his breath, then suddenly he placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a long, piercing whistle, that flew over the canyon far farther than any shout could.

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me!**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story!**_

_**And then…I reach for you!**_

_**Come please, I've fallen!**_

It was a few agonizing seconds before a reply, a new whistle, echoed back to him. Hope rose in Touya's heart, and he started off at a dead run.

Unfortunately, Jin's whistle wasn't the only thing that was now echoing around the canyon. The sound of chittering bounced and bounced again among the rocks, and the echoes made it impossible to trace it to its source. But that could be worried about later. He was never totally out of energy, after all.

He skittered to a halt. Around the corner, the chittering was at its loudest. And this was about the spot where Jin had fallen…

His fists clenched. The blizzard had taken up a lot of energy. If there were too many…

The sound of something striking something else, and a yelp from Jin, made him jump, then frantically shake his head. Numbers weren't important if one of their lives was on the line. It never was.

_But that still doesn't mean I have to be stupid about it. Man…what a job this ended up being._

_**And then…I scream for you!**_

_**Hurry, I've fallen!**_

Jin winced as the demon's foot pressed down harder on his head. Well, who would have thought the assassins would have ended up having friends in the canyon? Tying him up had been a blow…tired as he was, it would have been nice to be able to climb out of here, or at least fly away. But this was difficult with two demons sitting on his back, and another with its foot on his head.

_Not one o' me better days…_

"You will call your friend again, yessss?" hissed the demon, leaning its weight on its foot.

"Not a chance!" Jin growled. "And get your dirty paws outta me hair!"

One demon chuckled evilly. "We will _make _you call your friend, if you do not cooperate…fragile little Windmaster with fragile little bones…"

Annoyed, Jin tried to recall what kind of demon he'd last met that was this sadistic. Most of them weren't. Normally, they'd be little demon chunks by now, slashed to ribbons by ferocious gales. But he couldn't concentrate. His arm, thoroughly broken, was throbbing angrily. There was a knife of pain between his ribs, and of course there was the matter of the demons standing on him.

_Touyaaaa…where th' hell are ya?_

"Perhapssss our friends have killed the other?" suggested one hunched on top of a boulder. "Perhapssss that is why he doesssss not come to thissss one's aid."

Jin's eyes went wide, and he frantically tried to banish the errant thought. No, no, no! Touya would not, _could not_ die! He wouldn't! Not when Jin needed his help again! He'd _always _been able to count on him…Touya _always _came when Jin needed him.

"Hey, rat bait!"

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standin'!**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**I'll show you what I can be!**_

The shout echoed around the rocky canyon, making everyone present look up in alarm.

Touya stood on a rocky precipice, beside a particularly unstable clump of rocks…small rocks, big rocks, and _yikes_ rocks!

Touya smiled as he saw the upturned faces. He opened his hand, and a crowbar made of ice formed. His heart skipped several beats as a bit of his life energy went into it, but he wouldn't need it long. He dug it under a front-most rock, and _pushed_.

Jin's eyes went wide, then he grinned. "Ya sneaky, crazy son-of-a-koi…"

As the rock bounced away, forced out of position, Touya looked up as the crowbar dissolved into nothing. He wished it hadn't, he now _really _needed something to hold himself up.

"See ya!" he called.

As rocks of all sizes bounced down the cliff, promising doom for anything unfortunate enough to get caught in his way, the demons screamed and fled, leaving Jin where he was. The Windmaster screwed up his face, preparing for the first collision. Flying away was no longer an option. With the rumbling coming closer, he'd likely get knocked to bits.

_**And say it for me, say it to me!**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me!**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me…**_

But as one large rock bounced up, in the perfect position to crush him, clear blue ice formed in midair, forming a small ramp that shot it off in another direction. Before the ramp had dissipated, a small wall had formed, blocking another. In short bursts, but always reliably there, Touya made sure he was safe.

But it was painful. Now on his knees, Touya found himself gasping for breath. His heart was fluttering like a wounded bird. Almost there…he was almost safe…the avalanche was nearly at an end.

One last boulder, larger than any of the others, was looking to be a potential problem. He knew he should probably take care of it, but…

_Can't…can't…_

Jin saw Touya collapse and slide down the slope, and knew that his friend had done all he could.

_**Hurry, I'm fallin'!**_

Rolling over onto his stomach and kicking himself onto his feet, Jin swung his leg and delivered a roundhouse kick that split the boulder into fragments. A couple grazed his skin, drawing blood, but that wasn't his concern. Drawing on what little energy he could, Jin coaxed a small breeze into slicing neatly through the ropes. He dashed towards the slope just as Touya slid to a halt.

_**And all I need is you!**_

_**(Come please, I'm callin'!)**_

_**And then I scream for you!**_

_**(Hurry, I'm fallin'!)**_

"Hey, hey, hey!" he cried, dropping down next to his friend. "Touya, Touya, Touya! C'mon, talk to me here, you just gotta say you're okay an' I'll shut up I promise this time…"

He was babbling. As he talked, seemingly unable to stop, Jin closed his eyes and stared at his friend, searching for the glow of Spirit Energy. What he saw sent a chill up his spine and made even him trail off, mid-sentence.

There was nothing.

"You sneaky, crazy son-of-a-koi…" he said, but softly this time, dropping down beside his friend. "Touya, Touya, Touyaaaa…why don't ya _ever _think ahead 'cause you can't leave that t'me 'cause I'm _really _bad at thinkin' ahead…"

He laid a hand on Touya's chest and reached for his own Life Energy. He drew it up, sent it out of his arm, and sent it into his friend. He winced as his head got light, but it was what had to be done. Hells knew they'd done it enough before.

He flopped onto his back, staring up at the sky, and waited for the world to stop spinning.

_**And say it for me, say it to me!**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me!**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me…**_

About half an hour later, when he'd just finished a makeshift sling around his broken arm, he heard Touya stir. He smiled and turned to face his friend. "Mornin'! Well, not really but ya get my point!"

Touya pushed himself onto his elbows. "I _get _it, Jin. I didn't have a choice."

"Yer smart, Touya. I know ya had plenty of choices." Jin paused, then smacked his friend upside the head.

_"OW!!"_ Touya yelled, massaging the spot. It hurt more out of surprise than anything else. As revenge, he hit Jin _multiple_ on the head. "Moron!"

"Crazy!"

"Idiot!"

_**Hurry, I'm fallin'!**_

As the two of them took a breath to continue flinging insults, their eyes met. Then they burst out laughing. They laughed, and laughed, and laughed until tears were in their eyes.

"Did you see them run?!" Touya cried expansively, flopping down on his back again.

"Maybe their screamin'll cause another rock slide!" said Jin hopefully, flopping down next to him. "Boom boom _crash_! How're ya feelin'?"

"Better."

"Feel like movin'?"

"Not yet." Touya smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."

Jin laughed, locking his hands behind his head. "No sweat no worries," he said. "We can just crash here f'r t'night."

Touya nodded. "All right. Maybe in a bit we can work on getting something to eat."

Jin nodded. "Sounds good!"

"Whose turn is it?"

His friend sighed. "Ah, mine t'day."

_**And all I need is you…**_

_**(Come please, I'm callin')**_

_**And then I scream for you…**_

_**(Hurry, I'm fallin'…**_

_**I'm fallin'…**_

_**I'm fallin'…)**_

_Liar_, thought Touya fondly as he watched Jin struggling to his feet. He knew for a fact his friend had gone to great effort to secure lunch yesterday. But…

"Maybe today it can be both our turns," said Touya, managing a sitting position. "That would be fair, hm?"

Jin thought about this for a second…then he smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah…good plan, Touya!"

And he helped his partner to his feet, and together the two limped off in search of the ever-elusive meal.

_**And say it for me, say it to me!**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me!**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me…**_

The End

Hopefully that wasn't too painful. Did I get the lyrics right?


End file.
